This invention relates to custodial equipment utilized for wringing a wet mop. In its more specific aspect, this invention relates to a mop wringer such as used by a building custodian for wringing excess liquid from a mop.
Wet mop wringers in use or shown in the art use downward pressure and sideways pressure by the custodian, which require an unnatural posture when pressing on the pressure handle during wringing. These mop wringers also require that significant force be exerted on the palm of the hand when pressing on the pressure handle during wringing. The wringing motion, posture, and force required by downward and sideways wet mop wringers might place unnecessary stresses and strains on the hand, wrist, shoulder, back, and legs.
This invention has therefore as an object is to provide an ergonomical alternative to sideways pressure and downward pressure required for conventional mop wringers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mop wringer designed to make it easier to wring wet mops, thus improving productivity and reducing force and posture factors as work-related musculoskeletal disorders.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a mop wringer utilizing components made of or plastic material, such as high-density polyethylene, that will be mostly rigid but slightly flexible and readily fabricated as by suitable injection molding, and easily fabricated metal hardware used as connectors and cross members.
The mop wringer of my invention easily and effortlessly wrings excess liquid out of a mop. A foot pedal cooperative with connecting arms and disk links actuates a movable squeeze plate to wring excess liquid out of a wet mop. The operator need only step with one foot and moderate body weight on the foot pedal. Erect posture is maintained during the wringing process. The operator does not have to push, pull, or twist the mop handle during the wringing process.
This mop wringer is positioned on the rim of a bucket with its wringing basket over the bucket opening and uses opposed squeeze plates, one movable and the other stationary, to wring the mop. Foot pedal depression provides movement to the movable squeeze plate that wring excess liquid out of a wet mop.
The operator maintains an erect posture, uses body weight to depress the foot pedal, and has only to hold the wet mop handle upright during the wringing process. Bias means, e.g., return springs, allow the wringing basket to open for the next wringing step when the operator releases the foot pedal.
Broadly, the mop wringer comprises a pair of spaced frame members or lateral plates, each having a lower leg member, and includes means for attaching the wringer to a receptacle. A stationary squeeze plate and a movable squeeze plate are located in the space between the frame members between which the mop may be placed for wringing, the movable squeeze plate having a lower portion pivoting about a middle axle extending between the frame members. A foot pedal is pivotally connected to the lower leg members about a lower-most axle. An upper axle, disposed above the middle axle, extends through and between the frame members. One or more disks are mounted about the upper axle adjacent each of the frame members, the disk being connected to an upper portion of the movable squeeze plate by a connecting arm, desirably a pair of connecting arms. Second connecting arms interconnect the foot pedal to the disks. Bias means, e.g. coiled steel spring, is operatively connected between the disks and the adjacent frame member and one of the connecting arms between the disk and the movable squeeze plate. When the user depresses the foot pedal, the movable squeeze plate is pivoted toward the stationary squeeze plate, and when the user releases the foot pedal, the movable squeeze plate is returned to a rest position by the bias means.